Samantha Watson (The Key to Everything)
by HighFunctioningSociopathSleuth
Summary: Samantha Watson's previous life is put behind her when she is offered a new identity and a new life. Unintentionally, Samantha finds her way back into her brothers life. Sherlock and John find that Samantha's past is the key to everything. *Contains minor series three spoilers. Please, please review. Even to tell me its dumb, review me. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sherlock**

**Not sure were this will go... enjoy. Please please review if you want me to continue. **

* * *

Prologue

Samantha sat alone in a room except for the man who stood across from her. But it wouldn't matter if the man was there or gone, she was alone anyway. She had been taken from her home five years ago, away from her family. She had no one. The man who stood across from her said his name was Mycroft Holmes. And Samantha hated him. He was standing before her leaning over the table at which she sat, telling her how life was going to be from here on out.

"You can work for me... If you want. I'm sure we'd find a place for you if -,"

"No, I don't want to be a part of this anymore..." Samantha didn't feel the need to elaborate anymore. She was twenty-three years old, her whole life was ahead of her. She never got her chances to make mistakes.

"I see." The man, Mycfort, studied her up and down almost deducing her. The made her want to wipe her face clear of emotion and sit up straighter. She didn't want to be studied anymore.

"You can change your name them... I've had my people pull together a new identity for you. Balance of probability, I assumed this would be the path you chose. You can start a new life, go anywhere you want."

The man pushed a file forward in front of her. Hesitantly she opened it.

Name: Amanda Lee  
Age: 23  
Born: August 26th 1993  
Place of a Birth: London, England

A whole new life was laid out in front of her. All she wanted was to except it. Her past would only haunt her. It would be too easy to let it go. But her family...

"What about John?" Samantha asked Mycroft. The faint memory of her brothers face flashed before her mind. The image was barely all she could remember of him. She was now the age he was when she was taken. She hadn't seen him for months even then, because he was training as a doctor.

"Sorry who?" Mycroft crafted a puzzled face.

"Don't play stupid with me please Mr. Holmes. My brother John... You've told me he's been stationed in Afghanistan. Will he be informed of my state of being? And my younger sister Harriet?"

"You mean that you are alive after all?" Mycroft suggested. Samantha nodded. "I'm afraid that isn't in anyone's best interest Miss Watson. As for your sister, there is no point. She no longer remembers you."

"I see... And where am I to go?" As sinking feeling filled her as he said that, followed by a surge of anger. _How dare he rule my future... my decisions._  
"Ms. Watson, may I remind you I have been very generous towards you under the circumstances. After all, the information you've been giving the French government for the past five years.

"Mr. Holmes, I was taken from my home five years ago. I was told my family's life depended on the information I gave them... I-"

"And that is all well and good. It doesn't change the fact that I could've had you locked up with the snap if my fingers." Mycroft smiled and continued, "I've arranged a flat for you on North Gower Street, London. If you are interested. We've done our best to make this transition as easy as possible for you Samantha. There is a job waiting for you at St. Bart's also. You are young, but you do have the proper training as a nurse. I've pulled some strings, as long as you take some night classes they will have you." Mycroft said.

Samantha nodded again. "Well I suppose we have an arrangement then... Ms. Lee"


	2. The Game is On

***Updated Chapter***

**Disclaimer - You guessed it... I don't own Sherlock!**

**Feel free to critique me and comment in any way. Thank you for the reviews guys! I need advice, any suggestions on future chapters?**

* * *

_Drug Dealer... Accountant... Robber... Retired Policeman_, Sherlock was certain he'd beaten his own record. Every person he walked by in the park, he deduced their occupation. This wasn't an uncommon game he played when he couldn't clear his head. Tonight was one of those nights, he couldn't clear his head. It was one of those nights where old habits tormented his mind... He needed a case or he'd need a smoke.

None of the problems he could see in the people before him were interesting enough. They were all so boring. _Everything was boring these days._

Sherlock feared his life would revert to old habits. Throughout the duration of wedding planning, Sherlock was certain John would find his way out of Sherlock's life. Sherlock was right, and tonight proved it.

He was walking home from John and Mary's wedding. The day replayed in his mind, everything proved the end of their friendship. _Who leaves a wedding early? _Sherlock Holmes. He would've regretted going in the first place, if it hadn't been for the case. John and Mary were married, they were having a baby. Sherlock was happy for them, but they were going to leave, forget about him… just like red beard.

Sherlock stared up the stars, remembering a case. _The Blind Banker _John called it in his… blog. John had a good laugh with Lestrade about Sherlock's lack of knowledge on universal configuration. He walked through the park, it was almost pitch black grey clouds rolled in and were grumbling tempestuously… a storm was coming. Sherlock buried himself in his coat, pulling his collar up to cover his neck. Baker Street was only a couple blocks away.

"Help!" A faint voice pleaded. The scream came from somewhere distant. _To his right?_ Sherlock immediately became alert in the hopes of a new case. "Help!" The woman's voice called again, now louder. Sherlock ran towards the direction of the voice. A woman emerged from an alleyway, a frightened look on her face. Sherlock ran closer; she nearly slammed into him as she approached.

In the dim lamp light, Sherlock deduced her_. Auburn hair, hazel eyes, 5'7", 27 years old, hidden past, nurse, secrets.._. Age was never a difficult thing to deduce, her occupation, her coat, no wrinkles. Nearing her thirties. She was a nurse, this was obvious by the scrubs. Her name tag says Ms. Lee... Not a doctor so she's a nurse.

"What? What is it?" Sherlock demanded as he steadied the woman and faced her.

"There was a man in the alleyway. He's been following me ever since I left hospital," she shuddered. From the small gash on her cheek bone and the essence if a bruise slowly forming, Sherlock deduced that this man was both left handed, and not your average robber. There were traces of blood on the collar of her coat, _she's hit her head._

Her face wasn't that of shock. Yes, it was partly of fear but it was also of relief. She's been waiting for this occurrence. This man had haunted her past, and he didn't want money. _Interesting_.

"Miss Lee, you're going to be-" Lee's eyes widened at Sherlock's knowledge of her name.

"NO! You're with him!" She tried to fight away from his grasps. She fought, not really there. She was somewhat in a daze._ Possible concussion._

"Your name tag Miss Lee," he whispered. Trying not to draw the attention of the man who still lay unconscious in the alleyway... Judging by Miss Lee's right fist. Lee finally decided she could confide in Sherlock for this moment.

"What's your name?" Lee asked.

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock told her. At this her eyes widened again. She seemed to be struggling between fear and confusion. _My name is familiar._

"Sherlock, I need to get out of here," she whispered, force in her voice. They both heard a clatter from the alleyway.

"Take off those heels, we're running" Sherlock ordered, Lee kicked off her shoes. "Alright" he said, and they took off in the opposite direction, leaving the shoes in the grass.

* * *

"Angelo!" Sherlock greeted his 'old friend' with mock cheer

"You've brought a girl this time! How wonderful, where is the other chap you're always with. Dr. Watson?"

"Who?" Lee looked up to Sherlock. _Another familiar name...If she was recognizing us from the papers she would have realized it by now. _

"Table for two please. By the window." Angelo nodded and hurriedly ordered a waiter to clear the table.

"What are we doing here?" Lee asked Sherlock.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sherlock questioned, pulling out his phone.

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Neither am I. What's your name Ms. Lee?" Sherlock asked, leading her to the table

"Sa-Amanda. What are we really doing here, Sherlock was it?" _Not her real name... S a..._ Sherlock nodded, confirming his own identity.

"We are seeing if he followed us," Sherlock said, finally answering _Amanda's_ question. Sherlock pulled out a chair for Amanda, still looking down at his phone. He sent out a group message to his homeless network.

_Watch for a man approaching Angelo's..._

"Describe him to me" Sherlock ordered, still looking down at his phone. He sat in the chair across from Amanda.

"He had a hoodie on, I suppose he was about your height. Left handed... Obviously," Amanda pointed to her face, "Jeans, Blue hoodie..."

"Age?" Sherlock asked.

"Er- mid thirties." Amanda replied.

_Watch for a man approaching Angelo's. 6 feet tall, blue hoodie, jeans, mid-thirties. -SH_. Send.

"So you're a nurse then?" Sherlock asked, looking out the window at the street.

"Yes, I am. May I ask, what do you do Mr. Holmes?" Amanda leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table.

"I am a consulting detective, only one in the world. I invented the job." Sherlock boasted.

"You aren't the Sherlock Holmes that Molly Hooper is always on about are you?"

Sherlock looked back at her, _this just got interesting, "_I thought you said you were a nurse?"

"I am a nurse." Amanda replied.

"You know Molly Hooper?"

"We are sort of… friends. I had a patient who died, I wanted to see the cause of death. She let me assist."

"A twenty-seven year old nurse is pulled off the streets by a hooded figure. Why? He didn't want money... That's too simple, no he wanted something else. And then there's your name... Amanda."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

"What can I get you two this evening?" Angelo cut in, bringing some waters to the table. Sherlock ignored him, Amanda and Sherlock stared at each other. Sherlock placed his hands under his chin, an old habit when he was thinking.

"You know what I'm talking about. You aren't who you say-"

"My past is not your business Mr. Holmes."

"It is if you're to be my client Miss L-" Sherlock was interrupted with a flurry of text messages, he looked down at his phone.

_Found him._

_Man approaching Angelo's._

_Is this him?_

"Is this him?," Sherlock shoved his phone in Amanda's face as he looked out the window.

"Yes, yes that's him," her voice quavered.

"My three o'clock."

Amanda turned to look out the window. That was him. Sherlock and Amanda both watched with anticipation. Sherlock didn't bother to contact the police, they were relatively safe just as they were. The man got closer and closer to the building, his eye peering in at them.

But then he stopped, looking at a pay phone. Sherlock gripped his napkin, fearing the impossible. Angelo was still standing by, ready to take their order. The man picked up the phone. Moments later a black car pulled up in front of the man, and he got in.

The windows were blacked out, government plates, _Mycroft_. "Mycroft! How-" Sherlock got up and ran from the restaurant. "No! You can't take him!" The car drove away. Sherlock tried Mycroft's cell. _No answer._ He turned back to the restaurant and Amanda was gone.

"Angelo!" Sherlock called. "Where did she go, the woman. Ms. Lee?"

"She left Mr. Holmes." Angelo pointed down the side of the street she'd left. Sherlock ran down the street, no sign of her. The suspect was gone, and so was the witness.

_Beep beep. _Sherlock looked down at his phone. Sherlock turned back to the restaurant.

_1 message from Amanda Lee._

_ The papers say you live at 221B Baker Street. If this is correct, I'll see you tomorrow. Mr. Holmes, don't go digging into my past. It won't be good for anybody. You'll bring up things that will get you into trouble… I'm not your average client. I'll tell you as much as I am allowed about my story tomorrow, hopefully you can figure out the rest. Thank you for helping me. –Miss Lee_

_I'll see you then. -SH_

"I'll skip dinner Angelo, thank you," Sherlock retrieved his coat. He hailed a cab as he left the restaurant.

"221B Baker Street," he told the driver.

* * *

As the cabbie pulled up outside his flat, Sherlock received a phone call.

_Unknown Caller_

"Mycroft? What are you up to?" Sherlock asked, certain it would be his brother on the other end. He was right.

"I think you should leave this case to me, brother dear. It is in everyone's best interests." Mycroft said.

"Drop the case? You're joking. A woman with a fake name who has hidden past is being chase by an unknown suspect who is now in your custody. She is important enough for you to get involved. Tell me brother, how long have you known Amanda?"

"There is no persuading you then?" Mycroft asked.

"Not a chance," Sherlock smirked.

"Very well" the line disconnected.

Sherlock took one last breath of the cold night air before entering his flat. _The game is on. _


	3. Author's Note

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I will try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible. Please continue to review me. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please let me know! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 2

**In case you don't know, the blog talked about in this chapter actually exists. The blog entry is from the Personal Blog of John H. Watson.**

**I only own Amanda... I mean Samantha...**

* * *

_Ugh this is ridiculous. You know that? It is absolutely ridiculous. What is wrong with you? You can't tell him… Mycroft said he would turn you in. But that's so dumb, why do I end up being so important in the end? What makes me so special, why can't I tell him…? My life is in danger, I'm not just going to sit around and watch as it falls apart. I have to _do _something. _

Taking a deep breath and pushing down her fears, Amanda raised the knocker on the door. _Here goes nothing… and everything._ Amanda hit the knocker against that black door that belonged to the apparent 221B Baker Street. She gave out a sigh when she heard footsteps, hoping that Sherlock Holmes would be home.

_I'll see you then. –SH_

She hadn't given him a legitimate time in her text. Mostly because she didn't have a solid time in which Sherlock could be reliant on. She never knew what her day would consist of anymore. The hours at the hospital had been ridiculous.

"Mrs. Hudson!" A voice bellowed from upstairs as it would seem. "Mrs. Hudson!" the voice yelled again. It sounded enough like Sherlock.

"Sherlock are you expecting someone?" Amanda assumed that was _Mrs. Hudson_. Footfalls became more and more perceptible as someone approached the inside of the flats door. Sherlock hadn't answered.

The door opened. "Hello dear, are you a client?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Amanda nodded, "Yes I… I suppose I am."

"Oh look at the state of me," She grumbled, shaming herself and whacking flour off her frock with a washcloth. "I'm so sorry dear I didn't know Sherlock was expecting any company. Do come in, Sherlock's upstairs; I'm Mrs. Hudson his landlady." Mrs. Hudson guided Amanda into the flat.

"Amanda," Amanda said, gazing up the stairs as she walked into the flat. A terrifying feeling came upon her as she realized what might happen when she got upstairs. _You are digging up old ghosts that should be left buried. _

"Go on up the deary, I'll bring up some tea." Mrs. Hudson closed the door and scurried off into her flat, the door reading 221A.

"Are you coming up or not Ms. Lee?" Sherlock called down the stairs. Fearing the inevitable, memories of last night came upon her.

* * *

Last night.

Sherlock ran from the restaurant, chasing after a car that had pulled up, picked up the attacker, and driven away with him. Amanda was beginning to piece things together. Sherlock must've been a lot like his brother, Mycroft. She had gotten an on hand view of his skills in deduction. When she was taken into custody Mycroft had done the same thing as Sherlock had. He knew her name, her occupation, what time she'd gotten up that morning, when she'd been taken from her family. _Her family. _

John Watson. Amanda wasn't one to keep up with the media, but the stories about the consulting detective had caught her attention a time or two in the past. She had a sneaking suspicion, a mere hope that John Watson, friend to the man in the deerstalker hat was in fact _her _John. Her brother. But she never pursued it, even a web search would have set off alarms in Mycroft's world.

Amanda rose from her seat, rushing out the door. "Nothing for me this evening Angelo!" She shouted, leaving the restaurant. She flipped up her coat collar as she walked behind Sherlock, rushing off into _another_ alleyway.

She found her way out of it as soon as possible, getting back onto a front road. She searched across coffee shop tables for any recent paper. _August 10__th__ 2013. _On the front page of the newspaper she found what she was looking for. She skimmed over the page. _Sherlock Holmes has done it again!_ … _Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson have solved yet another case. … In need of a Consulting Detective? Sherlock and John live at 221B Baker Street. _

A speeding car slammed into a mail box a couple of shops away. It was the same car that pulled up front the restaurant. Amanda snuck back behind a table, crouching down to watch what happened.

The man, the same man from the alleyway before jumped out of the driver's seat of the car and took off down the opposite side of the street. Amanda walked around the corner of the other end and got in a cab. She waited just enough time for Mycroft to be informed before she pulled out her phone and called him.

Mycroft: "_Thank you for informing me of your situation Ms. Lee. I'm glad to inform you that everything has been taken care of."_

Amanda: "_No it hasn't. He got away."_

Mycroft: _"What gives you that idea?"_

Amanda: _"You don't know anything about this man do you? You don't know who he is, what he wants, or why he wants it."_

_Mycroft: "The man is safely in custody Amanda."  
_Amanda: _"Is the John Watson that lives with your brother my John Watson?"_

Mycroft: _"Ms. Lee-"_

Amanda: _"I saw… I followed the car on back streets. I saw him. The car drove into a pole and the man escaped. He is still out there."_

Mycroft: _"Ms. Lee-"_

Amanda: _"I'm going to see your brother tomorrow I think. Is it him? Is it my John? The papers say army doctor and consulting detective…"_

Mycroft: _"Samantha Watson, it is not in your best interest to contact your brother. This man is-"_

Amanda: _"Mr. Holmes you're lying to me again. I don't know why, but you are. I trust your brother and I feel he can help me. Goodbye."_

* * *

_"Must you go John?" Amanda looked up at her older brother. She stood in the same spot she had all morning, watching as John packed his stuff up into a car. "You're leaving me all alone to fend for myself with Harriet. And who needs college anyway?" John laughed. He set his suitcase down and hugged his younger sister. _

_"Yes, I have to go. But you'll be fine I promise. And if you need anything at all, just call or write me. You'll be okay." _

_Amanda watched her brother drive away. That was the last time she every saw him. She never called or wrote. How could she?_

* * *

"Coming!" She yelled realizing she was still gazing up the stairs standing in the foyer. Even though Amanda still only suspected it was her brother who lived here, she jogged up the steps with the exciting fear that it might be true. "Hello?"

She walked through the half open door of the flat to find no one around, in the living area anyway.

"In the kitchen," Sherlock said. Amanda went on a whim, turning the corner and finding herself in the kitchen. "Give me a minute, I'm typing."

Amanda walked up behind him, looking at the computer. He was typing away what appeared to be a blog entry.

The Sign of Three

_Wow! What a day! That was the best wedding ever! Sherlock was amazing! Love is amazing! Fluffy clouds and little birds are amazing! It was all just like so amazing! I'm going to write up all about it here! Because you all love reading my blog because I'm such a good writer! Perhaps I'll write about some of the other mundane stuff I do like playing board games or eating sandwiches and drinking tea in front of the Eastenders!_

Amanda caught a glimpse of the title of the blog._ The_ _Personal Blog of John. H. Watson. _... John H. Watson.

"Is that the man Angelo was talking about last night?" Amanda asked. No answer. "Does he live here?" No answer. "Don't worry, I can talk to myself. I've been doing that far too often than not these days. Why not make it official... call me Amanda Lee the psychopath." Amanda walked back into the living room and looked around.

On the left side of the room, a mirror hung above the fireplace, a knife jabbed into a stack of letters on the mantelpiece. Two chairs stood across from each other, each owning an end table. One was a maroon plaid and the other black leather. On the right side of the room there was a couch under a yellow smiley face on the wall. Bullet holes were evident in the eyes and smile of the face. _I think this guy is probably the psychopath. _

"I looked you up on the internet last night. I decided it would be worth the red flags it would put up. I found your website... The Science of Deduction. And your friends website too... well his web log. Where is he then? Your flatmate?" Amanda asked. No answer. "Hope that means he's well. You know I thought you were interested in my 'case'," Amanda made quotation marks with her hands. "Has Mycroft told you? That the man got away I mean. I'm not really sure how he did it but," Sherlock's typing stopped.

Sherlock stood and walked passed her. He pulled out a desk chair and sat in the black leather chair. "Sit," Sherlock offered her the chair. Amanda ignored it and sat in the chair opposite of him. A look of distaste came over him. "State your case, start from the beginning."

* * *

**Thank you for all the previous reviews, they are all greatly appreciated. Thank you to all who favorited and followed:). Please continue to review to tell me what you think! :) Thank You!**


	5. Question

Does anyone find this story worth continuing? Review to let me know, and I will get a new chapter up.


End file.
